This invention relates hypermedia content browsers such as World Wide Web browsers.
xe2x80x9cHypermediaxe2x80x9d is a metaphor for presenting information in which text, images, sounds, and actions become linked together in a complex, non-sequential web of associations that permit a user to browse through related content and topics, regardless of the presented order of the topics. The term xe2x80x9chypermediaxe2x80x9d arises from the similar term xe2x80x9chypertext,xe2x80x9d which was originally coined to describe the linked text-based documents.
Hypermedia content is widely used for navigation and information dissemination on the xe2x80x9cWorld-Wide Webxe2x80x9d (WWW or Web) of the Internet. An application program referred to as a hypermedia browser, hypertext browser, xe2x80x9cWeb browserxe2x80x9d is normally used to retrieve and render hypermedia content from the WWW, although such a browser is also useful for browsing hyperlinked content from other sources.
Hypermedia content is commonly organized as documents with embedded control information. The embedded control information includes formatting specifications, indicating how a document is to be rendered by the Web browser. In addition, such control information can include links or xe2x80x9chyperlinksxe2x80x9d: symbols or instructions telling the Web browser where to find other related WWW documents. A hyperlink from one hypermedia topic to another is normally established by the author of a hypermedia document, although some applications allow users to insert hyperlinks to desired topics.
A hyperlink is typically rendered by a Web browser as a graphical icon or as highlighted keywords. A user xe2x80x9cactivatesxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cfollowsxe2x80x9d a hyperlink by clicking on or otherwise selecting the icon or highlighted keywords. Activating a link causes the Web browser to load and render the document or resource that is targeted by the hyperlink.
Hyperlink usage is not limited to the Internet. Various multimedia applications and other hypermedia resources utilize hypertext to allow users to navigate through different pieces of information content. For instance, an encyclopedia program might use hyperlinks to provide cross-references to related articles within an electronic encyclopedia. The same program might also use hyperlinks to specify remote information resources such as WWW documents.
Hypermedia browsers have evolved in recent years and are available from several sources. Microsoft""s Internet Explorer is one example of a popular browser that is particularly suitable for browsing the WWW and other similar network resources. Browsers such as the Internet Explorer typically have a content viewing area or window, in which textual or other graphical content is displayed. Browser controls such as menus, status displays, and tool icons are located in areas or windows adjacent the viewing area, so that they do not obstruct or interfere with the viewing area.
One persistent characteristic of WWW browsing is that significant delays are often encountered when loading documents and other multimedia content. From the user""s perspective, such delays can be quite frustrating. In severe cases involving long delays, users might be inclined to believe that their browsers have become inoperative. To avoid this situation, browsers typically include some type of status display indicating progress in loading content. In many browsers, this consists of a stationary icon such as a flag or globe that becomes animated during periods when content is being loaded. For instance, such an icon might comprise a flag that is normally stationary but that flutters or waves during content loading. An icon such as this is positioned in a tool area or status area outside of the content viewing area. The icon is visible at all times, but is animated only when content is being loaded.
One very recent development relating to this subject is the emergence of a number of popular, small, handheld computing devices that potentially support Internet browsing. These include palmtops, pocket computers, personal digital assistants, personal organizers, and the like. In this disclosure, this class of computing devices is generally referred to as xe2x80x9chandheld personal computersxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chandheld PCsxe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9cH/PCsxe2x80x9d.
One of the most desirable characteristics of H/PCs is their portability. The compact, portable H/PCs provide a user with real computer-like applicationsxe2x80x94such as email, PIM (personal information management), spreadsheet, and word processing. Hypermedia browsers are among the application programs available for H/PCs. A traveling user can receive email messages, schedule meetings or appointments, and browse the Internet from the H/PC.
To keep H/PCs small, compromises are of course necessary. Chief among the design compromises is an undersized display. Screen space is very limited. Traditional user interface techniques which users are accustomed to on desktop computers are not available for H/PC displays due to the limited size. Additionally, the screen must be efficiently utilized to enable effective data input from the stylus.
With a hypermedia or Internet browser, in particular, there may not be room enough on the available display to implement an animated status display such as described above.
The inventors, however, have developed a method of implementing a status display even within the limited display areas available on popular H/PCs.
In accordance with the invention, a browser has a content viewing area that is used for displaying graphical hypermedia content. A temporary, animated graphic element is presented in a corner of the content viewing area during times when the browser is loading content. The graphic element is not displayed during any other times.